


Razed

by soldiermom1973



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: MEFFW perfect 100, Mass Effect 3, Other, Reaper War, Vancouver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: For the MEFFW perfect 100 challenge.  The prompt was 'razed'.





	Razed

**Author's Note:**

> For the MEFFW perfect 100 challenge. The prompt was 'razed'.

One of the safest ways to remove an old building and make way for a new one was to implode it. Kaidan found the process fascinating – the careful measurements, the removal of everything from inside, the timing – it all had to be perfect. Watching all that hard work come to fruition was almost enough to make him consider it a career. Now, though, watching his beloved city crumble under the weight and firepower of the Reapers, he was glad he decided to join the Alliance instead. He was looking forward to some payback and seeing some Reapers get razed, too.


End file.
